The Game between 'Gods'
by Aethyra
Summary: This is a Gamer story featuring Tanya Degurechaff as the Gamer. The Story will follow the anime with a few additions, then split off. There will be one fixed pairing, this being Tanya/Viktoriya. I hope you enjoy. Props if you find all the references.


_Hello there, dear readers, I'm Aethyra and this is my first fanfiction, so be as critical as you want (constructively, of course). I don't really know what to write in this introduction, so I'm going to let you enjoy the first chapter._

_I don't own Youjo Senki or any of its characters, as I also don't own characters of other series who will appear in this story. I do own my own characters, though._

_These are thoughts._

"This is speech"

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth

It was very dark and damp.

Suddenly, it became extremely bright.

He couldn't even open his eyes as he began weeping because of the excruciating pain that is breathing.

He couldn't think straight because of his unfinished nervous system, although he could feel a mix of fear and curiosity of the people above him.

A lot happened before he could remember any of it.

When he finally became aware, his hair was being combed by a person dressed as a nun. He looked back to the mirror he was standing in front of and gasped in surprise. The person standing in his reflection wasn't the body he was used to. In fact, it looked nothing like it. This person had blue eyes and blond hair. They were pretty small too, like a child.

_This isn't me! Where am I? Who is that?_

He looked at this strange creature looking back at him in the mirror and tried moving. It was making the same movements as he was.

"Don't move while I comb you", the woman said.

He looked back at her in confusion.

_Why is she combing my hair? What am I doing here?_

These questions appeared in his mind while his young brain slowly but surely gained self-awareness.

When he next woke up, he was laying in a bed. Looking around, he could see other beds with children in them. Their ages varied, but they were all poorly clothed. He was in a sort of dormitory.

_Where am I?_

While he was still awake, he thought about his situation. He didn't know his surroundings, but they surely weren't Japanese. The building was built western style. He also slept in a dormitory, which meant he was either in an orphanage or a boarding school. Judging from the age of the children and their clothes, he settled on orphanage.

_Why am I in an orphanage? Why am I sleeping in the same room as children?_

He drifted to sleep again.

He woke up the next morning, his brain finally being getting self-aware. As he noticed his room-mates slowly rising and making their beds, he did the same, but with more difficulty than he expected. His arms were very short and he didn't have much strength. One of the older children helped him finish his bed and they all walked somewhere, so he followed.

While they were walking, he tried to remember what he knows.

_I am an ordinary salaryman. I live in Tokyo, Japan. My name is…_

He didn't remember how he was called.

_I was in a train station, going home, when someone pushed me… I don't remember what happened next except a conversation I had with a so-called 'god'. He told me…_

When he finally remembered his conversation, he became furious.

_Being X! He wanted to put me in another world to make me believe in him. That b****! _

He followed the other kids to what looked like a small dining room. They were given some bread, a little bit of soup and some water. They all sat down around the tables that were lined up and ate.

After assessing his current situation, he looked at his body. It wasn't an adult body, as he expected, but the body of a small girl around 3 or 4 years old.

_This explains my lack of strength. So, I'm a girl now. That Being X, I'm gonna pay him back. _

While he ate, he looked around and was surprised to see something strange over the heads of the children. There was some kind of text written in the air.

Lutz, Lv 0

_What is that? What does it mean?_

He looked around some more and saw that the women dressed as nuns also had such a message.

Maïne Urano, Lv. ?

He had never seen such a thing before.

_What could 'Lv' mean? _

As soon as he said that, time stopped. None of the children or nuns were moving.

A voice suddenly declared:

"Hello, who do we have here?" (?)

"Who's talking? Where are you? What's happening? Is this Being X? You're going to pay for what you did to me!" (Him)

"Woah, so aggressive already! I heard A… I mean, the being you call Being X is trying to make you believe in him. I thought it was funny, so I decided to help you a little bit." (?)

"Oh great, another 'god', just what I needed! What do you call yourself? 'God', too, like the other one?" (Him)

"Nope, my name is T… Hmmm… I'll let you call me Being T while you guess who I am. Hehe!" (Being T)

"Is this another game? Damn, I've had enough of this" (Him)

"Then I'll let you figure it out yourself! Just remember: 'Status'."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

The self-proclaimed Being T was already gone, and so was the temporary time stop. Everyone was moving again.

_What did he mean? 'Status'?_

Suddenly, a floating box appeared in front of him. There was a message written on it.

[There is a previous save-game, do you want to import your stats? (only mental stats will be imported)]

[Yes] [No]

_Does this mean my previous life? Ughh, whatever, what do I have to lose?_

He touched the little [Yes] box and the bigger box disappeared. A new one appeared.

Name: Tanya

Job: Orphan

Level: 0 Next Level: 5.6%

Title: None

HP: 10/10

MP: 100/100

STR: 4

VIT: 2

AGI: 6

INT: 16

WIS: 18

MAG: 13

LUC: 0

Description: A little orphan in an orphanage on the surface, but inside her mind are the memories and attitude of a god-hating salaryman of Japan.

Points remaining: 0

Money: 0 DRM

_What the hell does all of this mean?_

* * *

_Hello again, this is the end of the first chapter of "Youjo Senki, the game between 'gods'". I hope you liked it and I would like some reviews about my writing style and the story. As an aspiring writer, I want you to enjoy my stories, so I will respond to as much feedback as I can. Don't hesitate to PM me if you want. _


End file.
